<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What are you doing? by all_hail_the_witcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006733">What are you doing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_hail_the_witcher/pseuds/all_hail_the_witcher'>all_hail_the_witcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the walgreens au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Hospitals, IVs, M/M, Passing Out, albert dies for a few seconds but he's revived dw, albert is a grade a dumbass, all that hospital junk, also have u ever noticed that most walgreenses are on corners, and published on tumblr, anyway, at the corner of happy and healthy, but anyway, cause the slogan is, highly inadvisable medical practice, i guess albert almost dies, im smelling a Trend, its the walgreens au again, lets see, o no it is, race is worried, stab, surprise surprise, that might not be this one i cant remember, this is also from 2018, walgreens does not replace an er albert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_hail_the_witcher/pseuds/all_hail_the_witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Race sees Albert coming out of a Walgreens and decided to walk him home. It's a good thing he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the walgreens au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Race was walking down the street when he noticed Albert exiting a Walgreens a few shops down. “Hey! Albie!” he called out. </p><p>Albert turned around. His hair was rumpled and he looked a little worse for wear. “Hey Racer,” he said once Race was within earshot.</p><p>“Oh I was just, you know…” Albert gestured vaguely.</p><p>“No, I don’t know,” Race laughed as he fell into step with Albert. “You heading home?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Albert stumbled slightly over a crack in the sidewalk, quickly righting himself. </p><p>“I’m going that direction too, I’ll walk you back,” Race offered.</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine,” Albert waved Race off and nearly fell into the building he was walking next to, catching himself at the last minute. </p><p>Race frowned. Something was wrong with Albert. He did look a little pale, maybe he was just sick. That would explain why he had just been in Walgreens, maybe he was just getting cold medicine. But then where was his bag? “No, I can walk you, it’s no problem,” Race assured him. “Don't need my widdle baby getting huwt in this big bad city.”</p><p>Albert rolled his eyes but didn't protest. </p><p>The two of them made idle conversation for several blocks until Albert stumbled again, this time actually falling against a mailbox and breathing heavily for a second before attempting to right himself.</p><p>Race stopped in his tracks, staring at his boyfriend. “That's the third time you've stumbled in the last 10 minutes,” he said accusingly. “What's going on? Are you sick?”</p><p>“No,” Albert sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. The bottom of his shirt rode up slightly.</p><p>Race’s eyes widened. “Are those bandages under your shirt?” Holy crap, was Albert hurt? What had happened? </p><p>“Um, maybe….?” Albert tried to push himself up again but only succeeded in sliding further down the mailbox. </p><p>Race was at his side in a second. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed. “What happened?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Albert winced as Race lifted the hem of his tshirt. “One second I was walking and the next a guy had a knife in my side.”</p><p>Race tore his eyes away from Albert’s blood soaked bandages. “Someone stabbed you?” he whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Albert stammered. His skin was deathly pale and his eyelids were beginning to flutter.</p><p>Race quickly scooped up Albert, holding him tightly to his chest and using his body to apply pressure to the wound. He ran as fast as he could, dodging people and street vendors and running through traffic. “Hang in there, Albie,” he whispered. “I’m gonna get you help.”</p><p>•••</p><p>Some hours later, Race was being led by a doctor toward the Albert’s hospital room. All he could hear was the doctors voice ringing in his head that Albert had died for 2 minutes before they were able to revive him. He couldn't shake that. Albert, his Albert, had died. Admittedly, he was revived, but what would have happened if Race hadn’t gotten there in time? Would he be gone for real?</p><p>Race was interrupted by the doctor telling him to be gentle with Albert and to mind the wires. Race gave him a nod and walked into the room.</p><p>Albert was laying in the bed. His shirt was off and his entire torso was covered in thick bandages. There was an IV in his arm and a heart rate monitor beeping next to his bed. Race had never seen him look smaller.</p><p>He sank down on the edge of his bed and gently traced his hand through Albert’s hair. “Don't do that to me again,” he whispered. “Don't scare me like that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Albert mumbled, reaching his hand up to grab Races, keeping his eyes closed. </p><p>Race smiled, kissing his hand gently. “It's okay,” he whispered. “You can rest now, I'm not going anywhere.”</p><p>Albert blinked open his eyes halfway to look at Race. “I love you, you know that?” he whispered. “I don't say it enough.”</p><p>Race felt tears pricking at his eyes as he recalled merely a few hours ago how he'd instructed Albert to say I love you over and over to stay awake.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its the same thing as part one except from alberts perspective this time :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albert Dasilva had always been kinda reckless. He was one of those people who just didn’t care about his overall health. To date, his stupidest stunt had been when he performed an entire show of The Nutcracker, complete with the Russian solo, and passed out during bows because he had the flu. </p><p>This one though had the potential to top that. </p><p>He wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten stabbed. But between one minute and the next There was blood pouring out of his shirt. </p><p>He was, however, sure of how he had gotten to Walgreens. He had caught the bus and ridden three blocks to the nearest one, only getting a few strange looks from the passengers. </p><p>Standing now in the - very dirty - bathroom, dabbing at his very large and still bleeding wound while trying not to pass out, Albert had to admit that this might not be his finest moment. But hey, it was just a scratch and he would be fine. At least, as long as he could hide it from Race. </p><p>All plans of that flew out the window as he stumbled out of the store. </p><p>“Hey! Albie!” a voice called out. </p><p>Albert turned around, internally groaning when his eyes landed on Race. Why did his boyfriend have a magic sense to show up when he was least wanted? </p><p>“Hey Racer,” he said once Race was within earshot.</p><p>“Whatcha doing?” Race asked. </p><p>“Oh I was just, you know…” Albert gestured vaguely to the store behind him, holding back a wince when he lifted his arms. </p><p>“No, I don’t know,” Race laughed as fell into step with Albert. “You heading home?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Albert stumbled slightly over a crack in the sidewalk, quickly righting himself. He snuck a glance at Race. Maybe he hadn’t seen it. </p><p>“I’m going that direction too, I’ll walk you back,” Race offered, much to Albert’s dismay. </p><p>“No, no, it’s fine,” Albert waved Race off and nearly fell into the building he was walking next to, catching himself at the last minute. Silently, he cursed himself for not wrapping the wound tighter. </p><p>Race frowned and gave Albert a once over, but said nothing. “No, I can walk you, it’s no problem,” Race assured him. “Don't need my widdle baby getting huwt in this big bad city.”</p><p>Albert rolled his eyes but didn't protest, he knew it was useless with Race. </p><p>The two of them made idle conversation for several blocks until Albert stumbled again, this time actually falling against a mailbox and breathing heavily for a second before attempting to right himself. But, he could tell that there was no escaping it now. All of his strength had drained from him and he felt weaker than when he had passed out onstage, if that were even possible. Maybe he should have used a little more anisceptic...</p><p>Race stopped in his tracks, staring at him. “That's the third time you've stumbled in the last 10 minutes,” he said accusingly. “What's going on? Are you sick?”</p><p>“No,” Albert sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. The bottom of his shirt rode up slightly and he quickly lowered his hand, but the damage was done. </p><p>Race’s eyes widened. “Are those bandages under your shirt?” He looked scared, and Albert wanted to tell him that it was just a scratch, but he didn’t think Race would appreciate that. </p><p>“Um, maybe….?” Albert tried to push himself up again but only succeeded in sliding further down the mailbox. He accepted his defeat and groaned slightly. </p><p>Race was at his side in a second. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed. “What happened?” Albert almost laughed, even after all his ridiculous stunts, Race still managed to be there for him. </p><p>“Not sure,” Albert winced as Race lifted the hem of his shirt. “One second I was walking and the next a guy had a knife in my side.” He looked away on impulse, not wanting to see Race’s facial expression. </p><p>“Someone stabbed you?” Race whispered apprehensively. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Albert stammered. He could feel his eyes beginning to close. That probably wasn’t a good sign. </p><p>In one swift motion, Race scooped Albert up into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. He had him pressed so close that Albert could hear his accelerated heart beat. He wanted to tell him to calm down, that it wasn’t anything huge and he would be fine, but his mouth felt as though it were stuffed with cotton. </p><p>The last thing he heard before he drifted off was Race’s pleading voice. </p><p>“Hang in there, Albie. I’m gonna get you help.”</p><p>•••</p><p>Albert assumed he was in a hospital. He could make out a faint beeping noise and the pain was less now. He had tried to open his eyes several minutes ago, but the brightness had given him a headache so he closed them.</p><p>But hey, he was alive, so it couldn’t be too bad, right?</p><p>He heard the door open softly and footsteps walking uncertainty towards him. Then, someone sank down on the edge of his bed and gently traced his hand through his hair. “Don't do that to me again,” Race whispered. “Don't scare me like that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Albert mumbled, reaching his hand up to grab Races, keeping his eyes closed. He could only imagine what Race had gone through the last few hours. </p><p>He felt Race kiss his hand gently. “It's okay,” he whispered. “You can rest now, I'm not going anywhere.” Albert felt his insides melt at the softness of Race’s voice. After all his stupid stunts, he was still there. </p><p>Albert blinked open his eyes halfway to look at his very concerned boyfriend. Bright lights be damned, he needed to reassure Race of his undying affection. “I love you, you know that?” he whispered. “I don't say it enough.”</p><p>Albert saw tears begin to pool in Race’s eyes and he squeezed his hand gently and managed a small painful smirk before closing his eyes again. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idiot that one is</p><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! find me on tumblr -&gt; @/suddenly-im-respecsable</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>albert and Walgreens are just a Thing okay. like uhh,,, maple syrup and pancakes, salt and the ocean, the united states and stupidity...</p><p>theres several more parts in this au dw were just getting started</p><p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! find me on tumblr -&gt; @/suddenly-im-respecsable</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>